The invention relates to compositions that include a vegetable oil and a plant derived wax component.
Hydrogenation of an oil increases the saturated fatty acid content of the oil, while decreasing the unsaturated fatty acid content. During the hydrogenation process, trans fatty acids also are formed. The extent of saturation and trans formation depends on the hydrogenation reaction conditions, including type of catalyst, reaction temperature, and reaction time. Hydrogenation is used to increase shelf-life of oil products and to increase functionality. In general, harder products such as stick margarine have a higher trans fatty acids content than softer products such as soft tub margarine. As saturated and trans fatty acids intake have been linked to increased serum cholesterol levels in humans, it is generally recommended that intake of saturated and trans fatty acids be limited.
The invention is based on the discovery that blends of vegetable oil and plant-derived waxes can be used to formulate low calorie, low saturated, and low trans fatty acid food products. Addition of low levels of plant-derived wax solidifies liquid oils, simulating the hardening effects of hydrogenation. Thus,.food products prepared from compositions of the present invention provide a useful alternative to food products that contain a high content of saturated and/or trans fatty acids, such as shortening and margarine.
In one aspect, the invention features compositions that include a vegetable oil and a plant-derived wax component and that have a melting point of about 5xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. or at least about 46xc2x0 C. For example, the composition can have a melting point of at least about 52xc2x0 C. or about 60xc2x0 C., or about 46xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C. The plant-derived wax component can be selected from the group consisting of sunflower oil wax, rice bran wax, hydrogenated jojoba oil, and corn oil wax. Sunflower oil wax is particularly useful. The plant-derived wax component can be about 0.1% to about 30%, by weight, of a composition. For example, the plant-derived wax component can be about 0.5% to about 15%, about 0.5% to about 7.5%, about 1% to about 5%, or about 2% to about 4%, by weight, of the composition.
The vegetable oil can be selected from the group consisting of rapeseed oil, soybean oil, sunflower oil, palm oil, safflower oil, coconut oil, palm kernel oil, sesame oil, peanut oil, cottonseed oil, and corn oil. Rapeseed oil, and in particular, canola oil, is suitable for use in compositions of the invention. Compositions of the invention can have a low saturated or trans fatty acids content. For example, the composition can have a trans fatty acids content of less than about 3%, a trans fatty acids content of about 0%, or a saturated fatty acid content of less than 7%. The invention also features a margarine or shortening that includes such compositions.
The invention also features a composition that includes an interesterified vegetable oil and plant-derived wax component. The plant-derived wax component is at least about 0.1%, by weight, of such a composition, e.g., 0.5% to 30% or 0.5% to 15%. Suitable vegetable oils and plant-derived waxes are described above, and can be either chemically or enzymatically interesterified. An interesterified composition can have a solid fat content of less than about 8% or 6% at 10xc2x0 C. For example, the solid fat content can be about 1% to about 6% at 10xc2x0 C.
In another aspect, the invention features a composition that includes a vegetable oil from a first plant species and a plant-derived wax component from a second plant species. The plant-derived wax component is at least about 0.1%, by weight, of the composition. The plant-derived wax component can be sunflower oil wax and the vegetable oil can be selected from the group consisting of rapeseed oil, soybean oil, palm oil, safflower oil, coconut oil, palm kernel oil, sesame oil, peanut oil, and corn oil.
The invention also features a method for making a composition that includes blending a vegetable oil and a plant-derived wax component, wherein the plant-derived wax component is at least about 0.5%, by weight, of the composition. As described above, the wax component can be about 0.5% to about 15%, by weight, of the composition.
The invention features a composition made by combining a vegetable oil and a plant-derived wax component. The plant-derived wax component is at least about 0.5%, by weight, of the composition, as described herein.
The invention also features a food product that includes a fat composition. The fat composition includes a vegetable oil and a plant-derived wax component, wherein the plant-derived wax component is at least about 0.1%, by weight, of the fat composition. The food product can be a microwave popcorn product, wherein the microwave popcorn product includes a plurality of unpopped popcorn kernels suspended in a fat composition. The fat composition includes a vegetable oil and a plant-derived wax component, which is at least about 0.1%, by weight, of the composition. The plant-derived wax component can be, for example, about 1% to about 2%, by weight, of the composition.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a cosmetic product that includes a fat composition, wherein the fat composition includes a vegetable oil and a plant-derived wax component, the wax component comprising at least about 0.1%, by weight, of the composition (e.g., about 0.5% to about 30%).
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used to practice the invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.